Darkstorm Multiversal Season 3 Episode 3: Lingering Smoke
Darkstorm has been King of Apocalia for the longest time and the universe that he knew continues to surprise him on his new adventure. He was on a diplomatic mission to the Raptoran Homeworld when the storm outside the palace gets worse confusing the rift sending him to a universe unknown to him. Welcome to the Multiverse. Previously On Darkstorm Multiversal So the dinner with the princess' and Twilights parents went better than expected, I have earned the trust of the princess' and the last thing I want its to lose it in a horrible skirmish, but that is a different problem to worry about. Celestia herself has tasked her student to teach me everything she can about "the magic of friendship" I must say this will be an interesting mission to undertake with her and her friends. I just hope questions do not come up, I do not want to scare them off... WAIT WHAT, I have to teach little kids about my kinds oh this will be interesting. Transcript Darkstorm: You must be joking Twilight, teaching three kids about Apocalian culture and warrior ways? Twilight: Celestia said that you have to do your part as well, I teach you, you teach us. Darkstorm: I don't know, the last thing you want is someone getting hurt. Twilight: Applejack will watch you, you can trust her. Darkstorm: Very well then, when is she expecting me? Twilight: In a couple of hours. Darkstorm: I see (Smokes to the Farm) Applejack: (is seen working on the farm with the Apple Family, harvesting apples) Darkstorm: Good afternoon Miss Jack Applejack: Howdy Darkstorm, what brings you here to Sweet Apple Acres? Darkstorm: Your sister and her friends wanted to know about Apocalian Culture and Warrior ways, Until then Mind if I help out? Applejack: Oh alright then. That would be nice of you to help out. At least I learn to let anypony help me out if my chores were a bit too big even for me to handle on My own. Darkstorm:(Picks up a bucket of Apples and sorts through them by Color and freshness, tossing the rotten ones into a junk pile) I see, I am always willing to help out where I can, even if they are out side my comfort zone. Applejack: Alrighty then. At least it's nice that your able to help out the Apple harvest. The rest of the Apple family are harvesting their own orchids of apples throughout Equestria. Darkstorm: Apples are a rarity on Apocalia, they are hard to find, but they are worth it when you sink your teeth into them. (pulls the seeds out of the rotten apples) Sometimes the seeds are still usable. Applejack: Really now? I never knew they were rare in your world. And also, I learned that lesson the hard way since the Fruit Bats & Flutterbat incident. It's more or less a long story. Darkstorm: Apocalia has little fertile soil in certain regions outside the Five Tribes, Crops and fruiting trees are difficult to grow (Smiles) Applejack: I think I understand why apples are so rare from where you were from. Who knows if there might be a chance for brand new area of soil to slowly expand soon to help grow the crops a bit more. (Comfort Darkstorm) Darkstorm: I hope so Miss (finishes up work) Applejack: (finishes up work as well) Hoo wee, that is a lot of hard work. Would you like join us for lunch? The rest of the Apple family would be interested in meeting you. Darkstorm: I can't say no to that offer (walks with her to the house) your sister seems eager to learn at my hand, just like my Zed'nai Apple Bloom: (very happy & eager to learn) Applejack: She sure is, my sister is Apple Bloom is more than willing to learn. Over there is Big Macintosh, we call him Big Mac for short. Big Macintosh: (smiles) Eeyup. Applejack: And my granny here is named Granny Smith. She has a long history & great wisdom & experience back then. Granny Smith: (sleeping for a bit, before waking up) Darkstorm:(Bow his head) I am Drak'Vorkata Drak'Shtoraka Actu Sin Vesheka Barator, current ruling king of the planet Apocalia, it is an honor to meet you all. Apple Bloom: It is very nice to meet you too, i cant wait to know more about you! I really do! Applejack: (giggles a bit) Simmer down, Apple Bloom. You'll get to know more of Darkstorm soon. (To Darkstorm) Apple Bloom's the more energenic member of the family. (Begins baking Apple Pie, in the kitchen, for the group) Anyway, I'll go bake some apple pie for everypony. Darkstorm: Its alright, I have trained plenty of enthusiast apprentices, (To Applebloom) Just be ready you and your friends will be under the right hands and the right supervision Apple Bloom: (smiling) Even I can't wait! I'll go get Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo to join us! Darkstorm:(Pats her head) Patience is lesson 1. Apple Bloom: (sitting down, sighing) Oh ok... Darkstorm:(Whispers) Lesson 2 is the three disciplines Apple Bloom: The Three Disciplines? What are they exactly? Darkstorm: Holds up three fingers) Honor, Swordsmanship and Magic. Scootaloo: (Knocks) Applebloom, are you home? Apple Bloom: That must be Scootaloo. Be right back. (Comes over to the door & opens it) Howdy Scootaloo. :3 Scootaloo: Hey Bloom (Sees Darkstorm) Wow so cool (Walks over to him) Darkstorm: I assume your the second member of my Acolytes? Scootaloo: Acolytes? Darkstorm: Warriors term for student. Apple Bloom: Oh yeah, we're not exactly warrior type material since we're me, Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle are still young fillies, but we're Cutie Mark Crusaders at heart. Darkstorm: Then I will teach you about the two disciplines out of the three, Honor and Magic. Apple Bloom: Alrighty then. Hope Sweetie Belle would join us soon. Darkstorm: Of course (Smokes to the Woods bordering the farm) Scootaloo: That is so cool Applebloom, Sweetie going to be a little scared of him though Apple Bloom: How do we break it to Sweetie about Darkstorm, Scootaloo? Should we tell her that he is a nice visitor? Scootaloo: Definitely, I don't know how to break the rest to her but we can surprise her. Apple Bloom: Oh ok. Let's hope she's not too scared of him. (at the woods) Darkstorm:(Meditating his sensitive hearing picking up Timberwolves moving about) Not good Darkstorm can see a lone wolf pacing around waiting for its chance to strike Darkstorm: So you want to play alpha buddy? Good luck (Clenching his fist cracking his knuckles) Scootaloo:(Sees the situation) Applejack! The Timberwolf charges at Darkstorm with a roar Darkstorm: Poor Decision (Jumps and Lands on the Wolfs back and hangs on as it thrashes around) I will break you Apple Bloom: (getting Applejack to safety with Scootaloo's help, while trying to find Sweetie Belle for help) I got you sis! Applejack: (seeing the Timberwolves) What in tarnation is going on over here?! Darkstorm:(Laughing hard as he rides the Timberwolf hanging onto it) Scootaloo: Is he riding a Timberwolf? Darkstorm:(Looking for the pressure points then remembering a normal wolfs sensitive spots, he lets go and makes a beeline for the snout) the Timberwolf Growls and still tries to through him off Applejack: (helps the CMC on trying to distract the Timberwolves by tossing & kicking small stones at the Timberwolves snouts in order to help out Darkstorm) Darkstorm: (Punches the lead wolf straight in the nose) The lead wolf whines and covers his nose Darkstorm:(Growls and roars spewing fire into the air) it scares off the other wolves but the leader who is still rubbing his nose Applejack: Is everypony ok? Apple Bloom: Were alright, Applejack. Applejack: Good, now what happened here? Darkstorm: (Stares the wolf in the eyes) Know your place pup The wolf whines its tail between its legs Scootaloo:(Eyes wide) Did he just tame a Timberwolf? Apple Bloom: (is about as surprised as Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle & Applejack) Even I see & I can't believe it. Darkstorm:(Howls with the Wolf) Applejack: (a bit surprised that she encountered Timberwolves before, but is honestly not happy about the aftermath of the first one, but also relieved of the second encounter, due to reasons best left unknown, but this time she is at least happy for Darkstorm to befriend one) Well, at least he's making new friends in unique ways. Darkstorm: Its simple really, make yourself the alpha Applejack: Oh I see. Feels like the time when Fluttershy had no choice but to use the Stare to keep her chickens in line. It's a long story since it requires tough love. Apple Bloom: Even when Fluttershy use the stare on the Cockatrice to scare it away to never do it again & to save us & Twilight from being turned to stone that one time. Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo & I agreed to listen to Fluttershy since then. Darkstorm: Then my situation is much different Apple Bloom: Yes. Applejack: Interesting... anyway, I'm glad that everypony's ok. Darkstorm: (To the Wolf) Tuchak Rolkah! the wolf leaves the are returning to the forest Big Mac: (rushing forward while he stops, while he arrives with Ed Wreck, Double G & Eddy Green) Double G: Is everypony ok? We heard Timberwolves! Applejack: It's ok, I've already checked for you guys. Theyre a-ok. Eddy Green: Oh thank goodness. We thought you'd be gone-zo. Ed Wreck: Like a werewolf under the full moon. Darkstorm: (Chuckles) Wolves are pack hunters but they all obey an alpha Double G: Oh how interesting, the beta wolves obeys the alpha. Apple Bloom: Even Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo & I didn't know that. Darkstorm: (Smiles) Something I shall teach you, be the alpha. Let the lesson begin (At the End of the day) Darkstorm: (Pants from the heat and the lesson) Your very fast learners Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo: (super excited while making sure they control themselves) Thank you so much... (End of Episode)